


Being Flung Through The Void Wasn't The Ideal Vacation But There They Were Anyways

by AlloftheFandom



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Can Town, Internalized Homophobia, Meteorstuck, Multi, Slow Burn, actual homophobia cus 13 y/o dave is a lil prick, but oh when it does you can bet your ass itll be satisfying, like really slow burn, shits like a frozen piece of bread you put on low heat to melt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloftheFandom/pseuds/AlloftheFandom
Summary: After the three days of absolute hell Dave Strider experienced during the session, the calm of the meteor was a godsent miracle. The only issue was, Karkat and him couldn't stop fighting until they pulled themselves up and decided to not be assholes to each other and instead try to get along for once, but once they get closer and realize more on how their respective cultures hurt them they get closer and tumble even further into a romance. Yeah, this is my spin on meteorstuck davekat.





	1. Can Town: From Humble Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil warning here for this chapter containing the word r*tarded and a lot of homophobia since theyre dumb thirteen year olds from shit cultures  
> a lot of its dave tbh but karkats got his fair share on the asshole wagon

To put it bluntly, dream bubbles fucking sucked. One moment he’d be chilling in his makeshift room, lying face down in bed, contemplating his entire existence and if he could still be considered a normal living person or a zombie and the next he’d be balls deep into some ass backwards ghost adventure until his slumbering body decided it needed to do something other than wander aimlessly for hours talking to blank eyed versions of himself. After a solid six hours of being knocked out thankfully on his bed for once, Dave was drug back into the tiresome realm of consciousness by a loud knock on his bedroom door.

He pulled his bedraggled body out of bed and trudged over to his door, pressing the button on the wall to slide the door open.  Rose was standing  a step back from the door, her arms crossed over her pajama clad chest. She looked expectant and more than a little annoyed.

“Apologies for my unwelcome vexation, but I’ve been trying to contact you for the past hour to get you out of your room in time for the scheduled strategy meeting in the commons area.  I hope your nap was alright and I’ll see you in ten.” She turned on her heel and walked away to the transportalizer at the end of the hall. Why she couldn’t just continue messaging him, he wasn’t sure, but nonetheless he couldn’t exactly skip it that easily without getting an earful from both light players more than usual.

He sighed and closed the door behind him, stumbling blearily over to the bathroom in order to fix his hair and relieve the pressure on his bladder from the hours of sleep. He stared at himself in the mirror for a moment, inspecting the thin lines of scars intermingling with small bits of acne and a generous smattering of freckles. Ah, the joys of puberty. He was still sure he didn’t have it nearly as bad as the Harlebert’s side of things, the two seemed to be unfortunately plagued with the blemishes. Seemed to be a bad draw from the genetics pile, but hey, no one could have perfectly clear skin, it’s just a skin thing as he remembers Rose telling him.

After a few minutes, he stops fussing over his hair and face, he headed down to the common room where almost everyone had gathered. Everyone except for Vriska it seemed. And Gamzee, but no one had heard anything from him since they got launched into the endless void that was the Furthest Ring. Dave sat down at the edge of the table between his sister and Terezi. He mumbled a couple greetings to them and laid his head on the table. It was too soon after waking up for this shit. Not that he wasn’t used to being woken up early, as Bro liked to get as early of a start to kicking his ass on the roof. Well at least on the days he was actually at the apartment and not off doing whatever bullshit he got up to in his free time. Dave was cool with it, though. He wasn’t about to go poking his nose in his Bro’s business despite him not being alive anymore.

He felt a small twinge in his heart at that, even though the guy could be quite the aloof asshole and more than a little harsh in his training, it’s not like he wanted him to die. With a mechanical fwoosh, Vriska appeared on the transportalizer and walked over to the table and got up to stand on it, as to look down on everyone gathered there.

“Alright people, We’ve got just under three years to figure out a proper strategy for how the last battle will play out. I’m not going to let you all sit around like a bunch of chumps and get your asses kicked without some kind of a plan, because you all heard what John said right? None of you could survive without my guiding hand to save you from absolute oblivion. Now, I…” Dave started tuning her out as she began her lengthy tirade, spacing out and staring at nothing. He honestly couldn’t give a fuck about what she was saying, they had so much time to be stuck on the rock why couldn’t they put this off for a while. He was still reeling after the three days he’d spent during the game fighting for his life and using some admittedly pretty cool powers to his advantage. He’d rather not have all the stress of keeping time loops stable and making sure he didn’t fuck everything over sending all of his friends to their deaths by his fault. He’d seen the results of that shit in an alternate version of himself getting spliced with a bird and having to throw out his own corpses after he’d either gotten careless or a troll tricked him into doing something dumb to keep herself entertained.

Eventually the meeting was adjourned after Karkat had gotten frustrated with Vriska assuming control over the whole operation and rubbing it in his face and he’d stormed off. Kanaya went after him, presumably to calm him down and the meeting broke down shortly after. Apparently two seers and a thief couldn’t just give the rest of them a detailed report after circlejerking around a book about plans that wouldn’t affect them for literal years.

Dave started heading back to his room through the maze of transportalizers it took to get there. He’d buried himself as far in as he could to try to minimize the amount of people bothering him in person on a “daily” basis. He ended up stepping onto the wrong platform and ended up in a large lab he hadn’t seen before. Then again he hadn’t seen most of what the meteor was comprised of as he’d only been there a week and hadn’t put too much into exploring.

He was about to go back and figure out where he’d taken a wrong turn when he noticed the small aggregation of cans in the center of the room connected by roads drawn from chalk. A small figure looked up from the middle of the cans and silently waved at him. Oh yeah, this guy. Dave had almost forgotten about him up until then. He figured it would be kind of a dick move to fuck back off into the bowels of the meteor and search for his room and just leave the little guy there so he went over and sat down with him, looking at the stacked array of cans.

“Hey little guy, what are you doin down here?” Dave asked, sparing a glance at the small carapacian.  “Are you building a little town down here out of cans? This looks pretty sweet.” He couldn’t help but find the guy somewhat endearing. He seemed content with making an imaginary little town out of cans and chalk trees.

The carapacian looked up at him with wide eyes, seeming excited at the prospect of having someone else down there with him. He handed Dave a can of beans that looked like it had already been eaten.

“Yo wait, just cause I said it was cool doesn’t mean…” He trailed off, seeing the disappointment starting to appear on his face. “Ugh fine, I’ll help you out with your little town, but only for a bit. I’m a pretty important dude, I’ve got a lot on my plate at all times. I get done with one meal and bam the fat ass lunch lady has smacked another heaping pile of shit on my plate to finish. Fuck off bitch, I’m trying to get my work done, but she persists. She’s always in the back of every room, watching, waiting. She’s gonna make sure I grow big and strong. Well at least more than the fuckin breadstick limbs I have now.” The Mayor nodded along and clapped when he finally shut up and put the can down next to an empty spot of road.

He worked for a while, stacking cans with the Mayor and rambling to himself until the transpotalizer on the other side of the room made its mechanical whirring noise, signifying the arrival of someone. Dave looked up at whoever had probably gotten as lost as he did an hour prior. That was weird, it was Karkat. Dave had been under the assumption that Karkat knew the meteor best as he’d spent the most time on it, but judging by the bewildered look on his face, he was lost.

“Strider, what the fresh, ever loving  fuck are you doing down here with that black asshole, stacking cans like a couple pan dead wigglers?” Karkat grumbled, marching across the room. Karkat stared down at him so he stared right back.

“Wow Karkat, way to be a racist prick. Why can’t a guy just be black without some asshole getting up in his biz and calling him out? Don’t even try to convince me he’s doing blackface, he’s made out of a shell it’s not cheap ass costume paint from ebay that you get used from some creepy ass juggalo, he’s the real deal. Don’t make me call Lalonde down here to school your ass, she totally will, don’t test her.” He kept scribbling on the floor with a piece of white chalk, looking down halfway through his ramble.  “And it’s Can Town and it’s fucking great. The Mayor is fucking great too, shut your whore mouth.”

“Dave, shut your pathetically soft lipped windhole, I have no idea what the hell racism is and I really couldn’t care about what it does mean or what it has to do with paint. It does sound dumb as all shit however, not unlike most of what you say on a regular basis when you decide to have another go around on your vocal masturbation cart. But that’s clearly beside the point, although it may have something to do with the fact that you’d rather spend time with a nonverbal, probably retarded being, stacking cans in an empty room for hours on end than talk to people. How you and  Rose even remotely share genetics is beyond me, because she seems to make better company than you could even strive to be.” He sat down on the ground right in front of where they were building up the city.

“Hey, could you maybe move your fat ass somewhere else, preferably out of this room so I don’t have to listen to you screaming about how soft my lips are anymore? Listen man, I don’t do the dude thing, the whole liking them tango or whatever. Move on man, go find some other dude to get your hate crush on with, cause frankly, troll quadrant fuckery is against my religion.” Dave stood up and dusted his hands off on his pants. He frowned a little when the dust stuck to them, but couldn’t bring himself to care. After the gushers incident on day two of the launch through void hell he’d discovered that his clothes clean themselves and so he vowed to never take them off due to their comfort and his lack of interest in trying to wash them.

“Oh, I’m so sorry my supposed “troll quadrant fuckery” is suddenly against your “religion.”” He made air quotes with his fingers while still sitting on the ground. “Remind me again what religion that is? Being an insufferable prick? Deciding others romantic feelings for you? Yourself? Your own sisters “slammin hot ass?”” He sneered up at him, glad to be able to use the others own verbal slip ups against him.

“First of all, that was one time. Second of all, my religion is called not getting involved in any bullshit alien cultures and preserving human culture since Rose seems pretty interested in getting her interspecies cultural exchange on with everyone. My ass isn’t prepared for a straight shot of multiculturalism to enter it, the lube has been skipped, this gay porn is going down fast.” Dave started over to get another few cans to stack from the pile.

“Didn’t you spend a good majority of your session flirting with Terezi? Fuck, who am I kidding you probably still are.” Karkat followed him, seeming intent on continuing his harassment.

“Okay, but that wasn’t your whole black flirting thing, nor was it red or pink or whatever other colors y’all have going for you romancewise. That was pure human trying to flirt in a human way, no trolly shit was happening, human shit was. It didn’t even go anywhere since I was trying to get my romance on with someone else that shouldn’t be named, even though you could probably guess who it is. Not that you should. What can I say, bitches can’t keep their hands off me.” He sat down next to the Mayor and handed him a can. “She’s pretty much stopped talking to me anyways, so that went nowhere.”

“Wait,” Karkat sat down next to him. “She did that to you too? I mean obviously not anywhere near the same seriousness as it was with me since you were not really her first choice or nearly as skilled with romance as I am. She just, stopped showing any interest whatsoever?”

“Yeah, I guess. I figured she wanted space or something so I gave it to her, but a few days passed and she didn’t seem even remotely as interested in my messages as she used to be so I stopped throwing out the line.” Dave absentmindedly handed Karkat a can and hardly noticed him stack it with the rest.

“I’m sorry, I guess? I know how shitty it is to be rejected by her since apparently she dragged us through the same shit encrusted trench that is trying to get in a quadrant with her. Why she couldn’t directly tell us, I don’t know, but god damn it is it annoying watching her and Vriska flounce around their budding almost moirallegiance together right in my face. It’s like she knows how much it hurts and that makes her want to do it more, cause why wouldn’t we just knock Karkat down another peg, huh? Why not make him suffer more than he already does, bearing the guilt of his failures as a friend and leader and as a failure to his own society by messing up his own genetic code, thus rendering him a coonwetting freak?!” His voice was a borderline shout by the end and he slammed the can down against the floor, causing it to dent. “Augh fuck, there I go again with the begging for everyone’s condolences that I’m not a fuming sack of shit. I know I fucked up and I just have to deal with it now, it’s fine.”

“I hate to be that guy, but you’re kind of not. You slammed  that can into the ground like you were going for the prized slam dunk to win the big game. Do you need to hash it out man? We’ve got time, like a whole three years or so to get this shit off your chest so, no pressure, but also you probably shouldn’t bottle it up so you don’t explode like a firecracker hyped up on natural gas and hairspray. I’m here if you need someone to chat with even though you probably wouldn’t since you came in here seemingly for the sole purpose of yelling my ear off. If you need a dude to talk to though, I’m here man. I’ve got a box ready for your secrets and everything.” Dave offered him a new can since the one in his hand was almost leaking water and asparagus onto the floor. He took it.

“No, I’ll be fine, seriously. It’s not any kind of secret that I fucked up and hate myself for it. It’s common knowledge, just ask Kanaya. She’s always been one to show frequent concern for me like some backwards parody of a lusus. I’m seriously okay, thanks for the concern and pale advances, though. I’m still not interested, sorry to break your fragile human bloodpusher.” He rolled his eyes and kept stacking. The Mayor was very pleased with having two others help him out with his booming city.

“Dude I wasn’t even going for that, thanks for making it gay. Once again I have to reiterate, I’m not into men. It’s that simple. So no, I won’t hop onto your bulge in a romantic or platonic way or any other way for that matter.” Dave huffed.

“What is even with you male humans and your idiotic attachment to viciously declaring how much you’re not into men at every subtle mention of anything  close to romance? I would say you’d have to be blind to not see how amazing each gender can look, but Terezi who is quite literally blind definitely can and has no problems with it. Congratulations humanity once again on your clearly superior romance system of only men and women being with each other! Of course such a backwards culture would ram that down its youngs throats at every turn, what a bunch of shitlickers we are for thinking otherwise. Look at that, we’ve come full fucking circle. Thus the cycle repeats again. You’re a complete grubshitting dumbass and your shades make you look like an ass sniffing bug, although I have to give you some points for them being infinitesimally better than your long ass lard gobbler of a guardian.”

“Alright the society bashing I can take, yeah earth did have its shitty parts, but being straight isn’t one of those. If anything the being gay is the dumb part, who wants to go around and shove their dick up another dudes ass? Damn it, never mind about that, my Bro was a great man. He raised me damn fuckin well and his shades were pretty much his trademark other than his hat. God, I swear if he couldn’t wear hats on his head for some reason, he’d wear a picture of one on a shirt or something equally as cool. Don’t act like you have the right to talk about him, you know nothing about him at all other than how he looks, which I’m not sure about since you spent all of your time ogling up Jade and John and neither of them had the pleasure of meeting him so you wouldn’tve seen him.”

“There you go again with the idiosyncratic assumption that I don’t know shit about anything in your life! I saw him in the viewport over Terezi shoulder while she and I talked and I’m surprised that somehow he’s an even bigger tool that you. Wearing a hat on a shirt sounds like the most nookfisted way to have a hat on.” Karkat stood up, frustrated.

“Jesus shitting Christ did you even pay attention to what I was saying? He doesn’t literally wear a hat on his shirt, he wears it on his head like a normal person, though if he wore one taped to his shirt with electrical tape at one point, I wouldn’t be all that surprised. The man was practically a god of irony, he’d do something like that, I’m sure.” Dave stood up next to him, just as frustrated. “Now I’m gonna fucking eject myself from this conversation before you decide to talk about shit you don’t know about again.” He started stomping his way over to the transportalizer, his steps echoing through the room. In moments Karkat was next to him, meeting his pace easily due to their similar heights.

“Oh good, because I was just on my way out!” Karkat growled, picking up his pace to beat Dave’s which led to Dave increasing his.

Once on the transportalizer, Dave quickly gave Karkat a shove to get him off so he could have at least a moment of peace and he left the room. He sprinted across to the next transportalizer and when he reached the other side, he realized he knew where he was.

He took the last two that led to his room and he laid down on his bed. Why did he think he could get anywhere with Karkat at all? Where was he even looking to go? Friendship? God no, he wasn’t even sure how he’d managed to keep up a conversation with him that long. It was almost impossible to avoid him, though. Sure the meteor was fairly large, but the rooms that were ever really used were frequented by all. At least, they had been so far. Rose had been talking about exploring a bit further into the labs that even the trolls hadn’t gotten to yet.

He shook his head of thoughts and got up to use his computer he’d set up in the corner. A message blinked on the screen and once again, it was from Karkat. He opened it.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: I’M SORRY I WAS ACTING LIKE A TOTAL FUCKING BASKET CASE AND BEING SUCH THE WORDBOOK DEFINITION OF AN EMBARRASSMENT AS USUAL.

CG: CAN WE JUST FORGET ALL OF THIS BULLSHIT HAPPENED AND PUT IT BEHIND US AND NEVER TALK ABOUT IT AGAIN TO SAVE BOTH OUR ASSES FROM THE GUARANTEED TRIP DOWN SHAME BOULEVARD?

Dave rolled his eyes and shook his head and began typing out his response.


	2. Being a Prick and Other Things to do When You're Bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna do a quick warning for dave being an asshole again and also a brief self harm warning  
> its not cutting since idk if either of them would really be able to but it is still hurting yourself intentionally so it needs a warning  
> id also like to say that i know that by the end of the meteor journey i am well aware about how daves character changes and that shit  
> this is the beginning of the trip tho so dave is still clinging to that internalized homophobia and thinking bro was an actually chill dude like a lifesaver in the middle of the ocean that is growing up  
> gotta let go man  
> cant cling to that shit forever

TG: as much as id love to agree with your hell of a nice proposal there

TG: im gonna have to turn your ass down and continue living with the full knowledge that that happened

TG: sorry man thats just how this shit rolls

TG: you cant ollie outie now youre in this with me til the end

TG: best hate buddies forever

TG: come here and get in the hate circle and lets go another round in the argument ring

CG: WOW DAVE, YOU’RE REALLY HELPING YOUR CASE WITH THE WHOLE “NOT GAY” THING AS YOU CONTINUE TO TALK ABOUT YOUR HATE FOR ME!

CG: ARE YOU *SURE* ABOUT THAT MAN?

TG: this just in local alien doesnt understand sarcasm, more news at 12

CG: I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU, ISN’T THAT JUST INSPIRATIONAL.

TG: god just shut up why the fuck are you really talking to me

CG: WELL I WAS TRYING TO APOLOGIZE, BUT YOU SO GRACIOUSLY SHOVED MY OFFER OF PSUEDO FRIENDSHIP RIGHT BACK INTO MY CHEST LIKE SOME SORT OF VENOMOUS SLITHERBEAST YOU DON’T WANT ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU REALIZED IT COULD VERY WELL KILL YOU.

CG: SO IN ORDER TO DO THIS CORRECTLY; I’M SO SORRY FOR BEING A DOUCHE, CAN YOU FORGIVE ME AND PUT THIS BEHIND US SO WE DON’T HAVE TO KEEP SPENDING OUR TIME TALKING TO EACH OTHER ABOUT THIS ANYMORE?

TG: yeah sure whatever

TG: anything as long as it gets you to shut your fucking trap for once

TG: wait shit you said about this

TG: sorry man not really down to keep chatting with a guy who calls himself a romance expert based on his repertoire of seen romance movies

TG: hate to break it to you numbnuts but seeing romance is different than experiencing it so your expertise level is still at a low zero

CG: THAT’S A PATHETIC FUCKING LIE TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER AND YOU KNOW IT.

CG: JUST BECAUSE YOU KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT ANYTHING REMOTELY ROMANTIC, DOESN’T MEAN YOU HAVE TO PROJECT THAT ONTO ME.

CG: I’D BE GLAD TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU, THOUGH, SINCE YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIVING WITH MOSTLY TROLLS FOR THE NEXT SWEEP AND A HALF.

TG: *three years

CG: SWEEP AND A HALF.

CG: ALRIGHT, AS IM SURE YOU ALREADY KNOW, THERE ARE FOUR QUADRANTS THAT DICTATE A TROLL’S ROMANTIC OPTIONS.

TG: oh my god fuck this

TG: im not gonna let you cram this down my throat or up my ass or whatever you plan to do with that shit

TG: itll be a cold day in hell when i actually listen to you yell about quadrants

TG: no thanks compadre im out

turntechGodhead [TG]  has ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] 

CG: DAVE GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU LIMP SHITMONGER.

CG: YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER.

carcinoGeneticist [CG]  has ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] 

Dave sat back in his chair, another conversation about the inner workings of the precious quadrant game of foursquare avoided. He dicked around on his laptop a bit, trying to find something to do with his time. He considered adding another comic to SBaHJ, but decided against it. The whole thing kind of lost its spark when the only person who actively read it stopped talking to him.

He opened up a project file in FL Studios and ended up staring at the blank template with no idea as to what to do. He continued to stare at it until he heard a knock on his door followed by it being flung open more forcefully than it should be able to considering it was a mechanical sliding door. When he saw who it was, he was mildly surprised that he hadn’t stormed into the door in a fit of stupidity as he was generally known to do. Or probably was, Dave didn’t know the guy too well, but he wouldn’t put it past him. Walking into automatic sliding doors was a dumb thing to do, not that he would know.

“Bring your ass over here, Strider and get ready for a full serving of shit you should’ve learned from your schoolfeed, but clearly didn’t  since you were too busy with shitting your pants to notice something educational was happening.” Karkat announced, large book in his arms along with what looked like a movie cover. A troll one at that, damn there were a lot of words there.

“Or I could plant my ass further into this plush seat right here and ignore you til you leave? Can’t you see I’m fucking busy here, I’ve got shit to write man.” He placed a single note down and played it at top volume. “It’s serious work.”

“I’m not a brain dead shitheel, asshole, I know you’re not working on anything real since that looks empty aside from that line.” Karkat set the book and movie down on the bed and started tugging at Dave’s chair to get him away from his desk.

“Dude, what the fuck? Let go of my chair! Release it from your grasp, let it breathe. Let him be free to cradle my ass in peace without your claws ripping apart his head.” Dave grabbed for his desk a second too late as Karkat pulled harder on his chair. He fell back with such a force that it knocked the chair back, taking the two of them to the floor with it.

“Fucking hell, Strider! Get your fat ass of off me before you choke me to death with your massive girth.” Karkat yelled between inhuman chirps of pain.

“I might not now that you mentioned the whole choking thing, it’d be nice for you shut up for- oof.” Dave couldn’t finish his statement on account of being shoved off of Karkat and the chair. “Alright, I get it. The horse is way more than dead, stop beating it. This shit’s practically beyond dead at this point, look at this fucker, no more meat or bones just a sloppy wet pile of shit that can’t pass for a horse. A’int that just the way.”

Karkat pushed the chair off of him and into the wall, causing one of the wheels to finally get tired of the shit it’d gone through and snap off. He stood up, dusting himself off.

“Well if we’re quite finished with your barely passing excuses for escape attempts, I think we have much to discuss.” He picked up the movie.

“We really don’t have anything to discuss. The amount of things there are to discuss are lower than zero, we don’t have shit we need to do. Do not pass go and you can bet your ass won’t be collecting two hundred dollars. Sorry Sally, you’re in jail now, you shouldn’tve committed all of that tax fraud if you wanted to stay out of the slammer.” Dave said, still lying on the floor as he had landed. Karkat blinked at him.

“Just get your ass up here and watch this. Even though it’s a movie there’s still a lot that can be learned from it. I even picked one that doesn’t fuck around with the horseshit, it actually gets straight to the point and clearly shows the vacillations between the characters.” Beneath his aggravation he actually seemed, excited?

“Ugh fine, if it’ll get you to shut up and out of my room faster. Please do show me the ways of your quadranting that I will totally pay attention to and also your invisible movie device. I knew trolls were advanced but a complete lack of anything is surprising. Oh, are you going to play it in your mind for me?” Dave shut up when Karkat finally deployed his husktop onto the bed and patted the spot next to him.

“Watch and learn.” Karkat put the movie in and with a flourish of strings and brass, the movie had started.

About ten minutes of sappy romantic trolls was all he could take, he had to figure out how to get out somehow. The hate snogging on screen seemed to have Karkat wrapped in its cinematic thrall so he figured he might be able to sneak out, unnoticed. That, or he could come up with an excuse to leave and take that moment of freedom to not come back. Striders didn’t watch romcoms or anything remotely close to a chick flick. That’s what the kids called bad irony and that shit wouldn’t fly at all. He put his plan into motion.

“I have to piss.” He announced loudly, standing up. “I’ll be right back so don’t worry about pausing it. I’m pickin up what’s being thrown down. I’m getting all your spades and shit.” Karkat simply nodded in response, seemingly too distracted to really notice or care.

He slipped out the door and instead of going into the bathroom down the hall, he ran over to the transportalizer and left entirely. For a moment he considered going to the common room, but realized that might be too obvious so he instead ran through the twisting halls, ending up lost.

He didn’t think his plan through enough and ended up in some unexplored corner of the meteor. His aimless wanderings led him to a balcony which overlooked the rocky landscape. It was quiet there and strangely tranquil even if the sky was dotted with the squid of nightmares and massive bubbles full of ghosts.

After about half an hour, the silence was starting to get to him and he found himself checking behind himself more frequently. He was about to begin the trek back when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. The sound was comforting, but also jarring after the complete silence.

Kanaya rounded the corner, a bundle of fabrics held precariously in her arms. Her steps were small and hurried, trying to keep the bundle together before it could fall apart. She spotted him as she walked past and nodded a greeting. He simply waved back.

She was almost gone when he called after her.

“Hey, do you need some help there?” The sudden shout seemed to startle her, almost causing her to completely drop the fabric.

“No, I’m doing alright, thank you. I may need help with the door when I get there, so if you don’t mind coming along with me to get it, I would appreciate it.” She called back. So Dave caught up with her and walked her the rest of the way there, getting the door when needed.

“Thank you, Dave. I am glad I came upon you when I did.” She offered him a small smile and beckoned him into her room and he entered.

He was prepared for the sewing memorabilia, but not the extravagant fabrics draped across every surface and save for a battered looking desk with a sewing machine and fern on it and the ceiling high bookshelf in the corner.

“This is uh, quite the place you’ve got here.” Dave said, trying to sound interested. The whole room seemed over the top and more than out of place in the dark lab.

“Thank you once again, Dave. Unless you’re exercising that human sarcasm you and your ecto-sister seem to adopt to your vernacular frequently.” She chuckled a little to herself, seeming to find the whole thing humorous in some way. “I’m honestly glad for more than one reason that you showed up down here. I have a question in need of answering and you seem like the right person to ask about it.”

“Well I’m here so, lay it on me, hot mama. But if it’s confessing your undying love for me I’m gonna have to stop you there and tell you to get in line. There’s a lot of chicks out there that’ve found themselves afflicted by the curse that is my good looks.” He leaned a bit against one fabric covered wall. “Lay it on me.”

“I won’t be laying anything on you.” She responded, a bit confused. “I’m sorry Dave, but that’s not what I was going to say to you. I was simply going to ask you if you think this dress I’m working on would appeal to Rose’s tastes, I want to give her something to bond with her further and hopefully win over her full sincere side.” She gestured to a dress stand that his eyes had skipped over during his initial survey of the room, which he later chastised himself for.

The dress in and of itself was pretty simple, showed enough to be flattering, but not too little to be considered too prudish. It was nice, but very dark. After the whole grimdark incident during the session Rose had seemed a lot happier in more light colored clothing as opposed to dark. Not that she hated it really, but she was pretty exhausted of the shade.

“Yeah, I dunno, maybe? God, I don’t know, the black is good. She’s goth, that’s her thing, right?” This didn’t stop Dave from being inobservant, of course. “I’m not really the best with that whole thing. I know how to look hella stylin, but actively trying to make shit’s never been my thing. I know how to use a machine and all that shit cus Bro said I had to. Now that I think about it, I don’t think that was irony, seems more like free labor in retrospect. Nah, he totally wouldn’t do that, well he might. Gotta play up the billionare image in some way. Smuppets made fuckin bank, man it was great.”

Kanaya nodded along to his statements with some interest in her gaze. He hoped the look was interest in the conversation and not his blood. He knew alien vampires had to feed somehow and he wasn’t raring to be the first to get his blood sucked out. He began to get more uncomfortable at that thought.

“So, I’ll just leave you to that then. The sewing that is. Have fun, or whatever sewing is supposed to be mistaken for.” Dave slipped out of the room and back into the hall. He found his step leading him back in approximately the way he’d come and ended up luckily near his room.

Over the course of his long soul searching journey, he’d managed to completely forget about how he’d abandoned Karkat in his room with a romcom playing on his computer screen. So of course, as he finally came back he remembered what he was supposed to have been doing and ended up walking into a visibly upset Karkat.

It took a moment for it to fully dawn on Karkat’s face what had just happened, but when it did, his look of disappointment turned into pure, unbridled rage. Dave took a step back in what was sure to be the shout of the century.

“I cannot fucking _believe_ you, you shiteating flesh growth positioned firmly on humanities slowly blistering foot! I knew you were a worthless pillowfucker, but I somehow expected more from your pan-rotted ass. You could’ve at least tried to watch it and understand it before throwing in the washrag and fucking off to the darkest blood covered corners of this god forsaken rock! Why not at least _try_ to give some semblance of humoring me instead of abandoning me while thinking you might be less of a garbage sack for once in your life?” He had started out with his voice in a firmly set growl, but as he’d gone on his voice had weakened and fell to a downtrodden tone. He looked near to tears. “I fucking hate you, you obtuse horsefucker!”

“Wow there, Karkat, laying it on a bit strong there. I’m still not interested in your steamy hatemance fantasies, sorry.” He felt like shit and rightfully so, he knew he shouldn’tve left the poor guy, but then again, troll movies were a little more harsh than human movies. He didn’t think he could take two hours of quadrants without throwing up or killing himself.

“Go choke on the sharp end of one of your shitty swords, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” He pushed Dave out of his way and stormed off down the hall, tears finally beading up in the corners of his eyes.

Dave watched after him for a moment, considering chasing after him to try to redeem himself. He never meant to make him cry, maybe just rile him up a bit. He sighed to himself, chastising himself for not thinking the whole thing through.

He landed a hard blow onto his leg and fuck, that hurt. Somehow, he always managed to forget how hard he could hit, but he figured he deserved it. It’d teach him to stop being an inconsiderate asshole and maybe grow a pair and apologize to Karkat.

He headed back to his room and laid on his bed. He had shit to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh sorry i feel like this one sucked a lot  
> ive been distracted with getting cosplays done for a con and so i didnt really check over shit like i shouldve  
> kanaya isnt really my strongest character to write and im sorry i didnt do her nearly the justice she deserves  
> dave and kanaya bonding over sewing is important to me tho cus dave would probably know how to sew from his childhood and kanaya does it as a hobby and the two of them just sitting together and sewing and bonding over having someone to talk to about their smart mouthed partners is wholesome and good

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty now time to see if i can get past one chapter  
> if theres any mistakes tell me pls  
> also this is my first time writing karkat seriously so how did i do?  
> ive written dave before but how is he as well?  
> also how to do pesterlogs cus i dont want to leave them as theyre currently shown on here


End file.
